FROM THE BEGINNING UNTIL NOW
by maxyunjae
Summary: Songfict dari judul lagu yang sama yaitu from the beginning until now. Cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang di uji. Mampukah mereka menjalani ujian ini? -Jika hanya dengan bersama kita bisa bahagia.. Maka kita harus bersama- YAOI & YUNJAE, author amatir... bagi yang kurang berkenan silahkan klik back... maxy cinta damai.. :)


.

**FROM THE BEGINNING UNTIL NOW**

.

.

**Summary:**

Songfict dari judul lagu yang sama yaitu _from the beginning until now_. Cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang di uji. Mampukah mereka menjalani ujian ini? Bisakah mereka bersama selamanya? YAOI & YUNJAE, author amatir... bagi yang kurang berkenan silahkan klik back... maxy cinta damai.. :)

**Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter milik Tuhan dan milik mereka sendiri.. maxy cuma minjem nama… ide cerita murni dari pemikiran maxy dan ini semua hanya fiksi… ^_^

**Pairing:**

Yunjae

**Rated:**

M

**Genre:**

Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warning:**

YAOI, Yunjae…bagi yang tidak suka Yaoi dan Yunjae, silahkan click back…maxy cinta damai.. ^^

Maxy dalam tahap belajar, so jika ada kritik dan saran silahkan diwujudkan dalam bentuk review.

**Cast:**

YunJae

YooSuMin

**Note:**

**Jangan baca cepat-cepat** karena maxy tidak memberikan POV siapa plus beberapa flashback juga tanpa peringatan, but maxy mencoba membedakannya sejelas mungkin asalkan teman-teman membaca dengan pelan dan sesuai ejaan yang maxy berikan. Semoga teman-teman tidak bingung n hope u like it guys.. #bow

.

.

Annyeong... maxy datang dengan one shoot lagi... ini adalah one shoot kedua yang maxy buat... maunya nerusin FFF dan IYMK, tapi ternyata ide dan suasana hati maxy lagi nyangkut di one shoot ini.. tadi siang muncul ide, langsung maxy ketik... tapi ternyata bikin one shoot itu susah... T_T

Sekali lagi, maxy masih belajar so.. kritik dan saran sangat di tunggu... but still... hope u like it guys.. ^_^

Happy reading.. Kissssssss

.

.

.

* * *

.

**_You will never comeback to me and you can't do it_**

**_Please stop doing so, you comfort me like this_**

.

"Appa tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kalian…" Namja paruh baya itu mengepalkan tangannya erat di atas meja.

"Aku mencintainya appa" Namja bermata musang itu tetap mencoba membuat appanya mengerti

"YUNHOYA!" Namja paruh baya itupun membentak putra satu-satunya dalam keluarga Jung.

Suasana menjadi tegang. Nafas Mr. Jung memburu, ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Katakan kalau kau tak serius mengatakan semua ini" desis Mr. Jung.

Yunho menunduk diam

"Aku sudah menyangka jika kalian bukan sekedar teman biasa. Bagaimana bisa kau baru menceritakan hubungan kalian ketika sudah berjalan sampai sejauh ini? Apa kau mau membunuh appa perlahan?"

Yunho masih diam.

"Kau satu-satunya penerus Jung, Yun… apa kau sadar?" Mr. Jung meminta jawaban dari Yunho yang masih menunduk dan menggenggam tangannya diatas pahanya yang sedang bersimpuh. Ya.. sedari tadi Yunho berada pada posisi bersimpuh memohon di depan appa dan ummanya.

Namun Yunho masih saja diam

"Kau benar-benar telah mempermalukan Jung"

"Aku tidak mempermalukan Jung, appa... aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya" Yunho yang sedari tadi diam, mulai membela.

"Ini bukan cinta"

"Ini cinta, appa"

Mr. Jung meradang, ia tak menyangka jika putranya akan bersikap seperti ini.

"Cinta adalah perasaan yang ditujukan kepada orang yang patut di cintai" desis Mr. Jung geram

Yunho terkejut dengan ucapan ayahnya. Sakit, mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Apakah ini berarti Jaejoong tidak patut dicintai? Begitukah?

"Jaejoong adalah orang yang patut untuk dicintai, appa" ucap Yunho lemah

PLAAKK

"Yeobo..." Mrs. Jung berteriak dan memegang tangan suamnya. Tangan yang baru saja menampar pipi putra semata wayangnya.

Hening

Yunho tak mengelak, ia menunduk diam.

"Appa hanya ingin kau menjadi penerus Jung"

Yunho diam, ia sangat tahu maksud dari ucapan appanya. Menjadi penerus Jung berarti memberikan Jung keturunan dan keturunan itu hanya bisa diperoleh dari yeoja, isn't it?

"Aku tak pernah keberatan jika kau menjalin pertemanan dengan siapapun. Aku juga tak pernah keberatan dengan aktivitasmu di luar sana. Aku tak pernah keberatan dengan persahabatan kalian. Aku menyayangi kalian, kalian anak-anakku... Tapi aku juga tak akan pernah menyangka jika kau akan bertindak hingga sejauh ini." Mr. Jung menghela nafas beratnya, kepalanya pusing dan penat sekarang setelah mengetahui putra semata wayangnya berhubungan dengan sesama namja.

Yunho tak bicara sepatah katapun, ia masih bersimpuh memohon. Hal yang sama dilakukan namja di sebelah Yunho.

"Aku tahu dia orang yang baik, dia bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja pada umumnya tapi demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, appa ingin kau meneruskan Jung.. appa ingin kau memiliki keluarga yang normal."

DEG

"Appa ingin kau punya anak dan memberikan appa cucu, apa itu permintaan yang sangat berlebihan di umur appa yang sudah tua ini?" tanya Mr. Jung sambil memandang 2 namja didepannya lekat-lekat

Namun kedua namja itu diam membisu

"Jika dia bisa memberikanmu keturunan, maka appa tak akan pernah melarang hubungan kalian"

"Aku mencintainya meski aku tahu bahwa dia namja dan tak bisa memberikanku keturunan, appa"

PLAKKK

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Yunho untuk kedua kalinya. Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

Tatapan kaget muncul dari namja yang berada di sebelah Yunho. Ia tak akan menyangka jika kekasihnya ini akan membelanya sampai sejauh ini.

Hening

Tak ada yang bersuara

Sungguh Yunho tak bisa menyangkal apapun yang dikatakan appanya, ia tahu benar bahwa semua yang dikatakan appanya adalah keinginan orang tua pada umumnya, melihat anaknya menikah, memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia bersama keluarga. Bukankah hal itu merupakan keinginan wajar dari setiap orangtua? Tapi bukankah mencintai seseorang adalah hal yang wajar juga? Apakah cinta ini begitu salah?

.

.

.

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya yang tengah meneteskan air mata. Sejak kepulangan mereka dari rumah orangtua Yunho, namja berparas cantik ini tak bisa lagi menahan tetesan air matanya.

"Jae… aku akan memperjuangkan hubungan kita… aku berjanji" gumam Yunho sambil mendekap erat tubuh namja yang lebih kecil dari dirinya itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Sampai kapanpun, appa Jung tak akan pernah merestui hubungan kita.. Appa Jung benar, kau harus bahagia.. kau harus memiliki keluarga dan kau harus melanjutkan Jung" ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho. Entah kenapa air matanya terus menetes dan tak bisa berhenti.

Yunho semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Yunhoya…"

"Ne, boo.."

"Let's break up"

DEG

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap kedua mata namja yang sudah 5 tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu. Yunho mencoba mencari kesungguhan ucapan namja berbibir cherry tersebut.

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, nampak kesenduan tergambar di wajahnya.

Permintaan putus Jaejoong sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan. Meskipun mulut Jaejoong meminta putus tapi ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan mampu hidup tanpa Yunho. Yunho tahu persis akan hal ini.

Yunho mengusap air mata Jaejoong yang senantiasa terjatuh dan terjatuh lagi. Ibu jari Yunho terus mengusap pipi Jaejoong.

Menyakitkan

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kata itu lagi... ini menyakitkanku" ucap Yunho yang masih menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan

DEG

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu Jae.. kita harus tetap bersama"

Jaejoong diam

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae.. sangat… kita hadapi ini berdua.. "

Jaejoong menggeleng untuk kedua kalinya, "Kita akan lelah.." Ucap Jaejoong meminta pengertian

Yunho memandang Jaejoong lekat

"Kau akan lelah, dan aku juga akan lelah... aku tahu sebenarnya kita sudah cukup lelah dengan hubungan ini... selama ini kita selalu menahan diri untuk tak terlalu memperlihatkan hubungan kita pada orang-orang diluar sana karena orang menganggap kita aib, meski kita mengatakan ini cinta yang tulus... kita sengaja menutup mata dan telinga atas anggapan orang-orang diluar sana, biarlah mereka mencibir dan menentang kita... tapi apakah kita tetap bisa menutup mata dan telinga ketika tentangan itu datang dari orang-orang yang menyayangi kita? Keluarga kita? Terlebih orangtua kita?"

Yunho tercekat mendegar ucapan Jaejoong yang entah mengapa terdengar menakutkan kali ini.

"Mianhe Yun, kita harus mengakhirinya"

"Jaejoongie…"

"Kita tidak bisa bersama Yun... kau tidak akan pernah bisa memilihku... kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali padaku… Kau tidak bisa mmmppphhhh…"

Yunho menghentikan ucapan Jaejoong dengan ciuman. Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh emosi, ia menghisap kuat dan memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut Jaejoong. Kedua tangan Yunho berada di kedua pipi Jaejoong, mencegah Jaejoong agar tak melepaskan ciumannya.

Yunho takut

Yunho cemas

Yunho tak ingin lagi mendengar kata-kata meyakitkan keluar dari mulut kekasih yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Yunho masih mencium bibir Jaejoong, namun kali ini sudah lebih tenang. Bibir Jaejoong bergerak seirama dengan bibir Yunho. Sungguh ia sangat mencintai namja yang sedang menciumnya ini. Tapi keadaan membuat mereka harus begini, semua kalimat Mr. Jung terus terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

Air mata Jaejoong kembali menetes membuat Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Yunho benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan belahan jiwanya ini. Ia sangat mecintai Jaejoong. Melihat Jaejoong menangis membuat Yunho juga menangis, hatinya sakit, dan tubuhnya serasa tak berdaya.

GREPP

Sekali lagi Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti ini, Yun.. berhenti membuatku nyaman, berhenti membuat jantungku berdetak menggila, berhenti membuatku semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu.. kau membuatku tersiksa Yun… kau hiks" Jaejoong tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya, suaranya seolah tercekat dan air matanya menetes tiada henti.

Sejujurnya Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang mudah mengeluarkan air mata tapi jika semua berkaitan dengan Yunho akan berbeda ceritanya. Jaejoong tak mampu mengenali dirinya sendiri, ia bahkan tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Air mata yang sulit ia keluarkan akan dengan sangat mudah keluar, sikap keras kepala yang cukup menyebalkan akan dengan sangat mudah berubah menjadi penurut, sikap mandiri dan tegar yang selama ini di munculkannya di depan semua orang akan dengan sangat mudah menjadi manja dan rapuh. Semua itu Jaejoong lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan Yunho. Yunho sangat berpengaruh pada hidup Jaejoong karena Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho.

"Kau namja yang baik Yun.. orangtuamu sangat mengharapkanmu menjadi anak yang baik... bahagiakan mereka karena aku akan bahagia jika kau melakukannya. Kau tak akan bisa memilihku, jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti ini kepadaku. Ini menyiksaku Yun" gumam Jaejoong lirih. 'Sikap lembutmu membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu Yun, ini sungguh menyiksaku' batin Jaejoong yang tak mampu Jaejoong ucapkan didepan Yunho.

"Jae"

"Mianhe.. lupakan aku dan jangan menemuiku lagi" kalimat singkat namun menyakitkan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

_Jika kamu tidak akan pernah kembali maka berhentilah bersikap seperti ini kepadaku_

.

.

* * *

.

**_If I can't see you again I really wanna forget_**

**_All about you that hold me_**

.

Sudah 3 bulan sejak malam itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong tak pernah bertemu. Mereka bahkan tak pernah menelpon dan mengirim pesan seperi sebelum-sebelumnya.

Semua terjadi begitu saja, mereka seperti saling membentengi diri dan menjauh dengan sendirinya.. hingga tak terasa hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

Awalnya Yunho masih mencoba menemui dan menghubungi Jaejoong, namun usahanya tak pernah berhasil. Yunho kemudian berpikir bahwa mungkin Jaejoong butuh waktu, ia butuh waktu dan mereka butuh waktu. Waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir.

Tapi tak ada yang menyadari jika semakin hari berganti, semakin lebar jarak diantara mereka. Tak ada komunikasi yang hangat seperti dulu lagi.

Lalu, adakah kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bersama lagi?

.

.

Yunho terus berlari diatas treadmill yang ada di apartemennya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang namun Yunho masih terus berlari. Yunho terus berlari seolah tak ada hari esok, nafasnya sudah terengah dan kaosnya juga sudah sangat basah namun ia masih terus berlari. Ia terus mencoba melakukan aktivitas, karena jika ia tak beraktivitas, ia akan terus teringat Jaejoong.

Ini sangat menyakitkan tapi ia harus menjalaninya.

Yunho mulai kelelahan, ia merentangkan dirinya di lantai apartemen, nafasnya terengah. Ia mencoba menutup matanya dan menormalkan nafasnya.

"Yunhoya" kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Yunho

Yunho membuka matanya dan terkaget melihat sosok yang sedang tersenyum didepannya, "Boojae"

"Wae? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Apa aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat? Apa kau sedang bersama orang lain? Apa.."

GREBBB

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat, membuat Jaejoong tak melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Yunnie.. lepaskan aku… aku tak bisa bernapas…"

Yunho terus memeluk Jaejoong erat

"YAHHH… Bear… lepaskan aku atau tak akan ada jatah untukmu malam ini" ancam Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah namja yang ada didepannya lekat-lekat, "Ini benar kau Joongie?"

"Apa menurutmu aku hantu?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena sedari tadi kekasihnya ini nampak seperti sedang melihat hantu

CUP

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong

Semburat merah tergambar di kedua pipi Jaejoong

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

Yunho mengecup seluruh wajah Jaejoong

"Ahhahaha.. Yunho… ini geli.. ahahahahaa.. hentikan.. ahahaha"

Yunho terus mengecupi wajah Jaejoong, bahkan sekarang ia sudah mulai mencium telinga dan leher Jaejoong.

"ngghhh.. Yunnhh" Jaejoong mulai mendesah

Ciuman Yunho semakin turun

"Anngghhh.."

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi" gumam Yunho disela ciumannya

CLASSSHHH

Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghilang, membuat Yunho panik.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya, ia ternyata tertidur sesaat. Namun mimpi tentang Jaejoong terasa sangat nyata bagi Yunho.

"ARRGGGHHHHH..." teriak Yunho frustasi. Yunho menjambak rambutnya keras.

Meskipun sudah 3 bulan berlalu dan tak ada komunikasi sama sekali, Yunho masih saja mengingat Jaejoong dengan jelas. Semua kenangan indah bersama Jaejoong, tak mampu Yunho lupakan.

Yunho menunduk dan bahunya bergetar, ia menangis dalam diam.

_Jika aku tidak dapat menemuimu lagi, aku benar-benar ingin melupakanmu, semua tentangmu yang menguasai diriku_

.

.

.

* * *

.

**_Whenever I wanna laugh, you make me cry_**

**_You keep me from doing even one thing as I want_**

.

"Hyung, kemarilah... Yoochun ditolak oleh Ji Min noona..." Junsu berteriak dengan suara melengkingnya.

Jaejoong mendekat dan melihat Yoochun sedang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal didepan televisi.

Junsu tertawa melihat kondisi Yoochun, "Wajahmu jelek sekali Yoochuna... ahahahhaha"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Aigoo, kau menyedihkan sekali"

"Hyungg..." protes Yoochun sambil memasang wajah kusutnya

Jaejoong tertawa, "Kau mungkin salah strategi, Yoochuna.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk bahu Yoochun. "Jja.. ceritakan kepadaku, bagaimana caramu mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya?" lanjut Jaejoong

Yoochun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, mencoba mengingat kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. "Aku sudah memberikan yang aku mampu, hyung"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Kau terlalu percaya diri" ejek Jaejoong sambil mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah mengajaknya makan siang, hyung... aku bahkan memboking restaurant bintang 5 selama 2 jam... tak lupa juga, aku memberikannya bunga dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Bukankah itu hal yang romantis dan disukai banyak wanita?" jelas Yoochun yang menggebu-gebu dan terdengar kesal.

DEG

Jaejoong terdiam

Sedangkan Junsu tertawa, "Aigooo... pantas kau tak berhasil... seharusnya kau menyewa satu grup musik dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu cinta yang romantis.. Ji Min noona sangat menyukai hal-hal seperti itu, Yoochuna"

"Diamlah kau, Junsuya... kau bahkan tak mempunyai kekasih tapi sudah menceramahiku"

"Eii..eiii... aku hanya memberi usul.. kenapa sewot begitu.. bukankah usulku bagus Jae hyung? Iya kan?"

Hening

"Jae hyung" panggil Junsu sekali lagi

Yoochun dan Junsu menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang menunduk.

FLASHBACK

"Saranghae, Jae" ucap Yunho sambil memberikan setangkai mawar merah dari belakang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap tak percaya, "Yunho..." gumam Jaejoong

Nampak beberapa orang membawa saxophone dan alat musik lainnya mengalunkan lagu romantis di belakang Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, memandang wajah kaget Jaejoong... iapun kemudian berlutut di depan Jaejoong. "Kau terlalu sering menyesaki pikiranku... Kau terlalu sering membuat jantungku berdetak tak menentu... Tawamu menjadi bahagiaku, air matamu menjadi sedihku.. sebelum aku menjadi semakin gila karenamu, aku harap jadilah kekasihku"

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya, sahabat yang sudah 2 tahun dikenalnya ini mengucapkan kata-kata indah kepadanya. Jaejoong tak menyangka jika perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika sikap Yunho kepadanya selama ini membuat Jaejoong jatuh hati.

"Jae..."

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, "Apa bunga yang aku bawa kurang banyak?" pertanyaan konyol muncul dari mulut Yunho

Jaejoong terkikik, "Apa kau mengajakku makan malam hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Apa ini tidak romantis?" Yunho balik bertanya

Jaejoong tertawa, ia memandang Yunho gemas. "Kemarilah.. mendekat kepadaku.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya, meminta Yunho mendekat.

Yunho kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya. Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Yunho, hendak membisikkan sesuatu namun tiba-tiba

CUP

Kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Yunho.

Yunho menoleh kaget

CUP

Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir berbentuk hati itu

Yunho melongo

"Yah.. kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau tak suka?"

"Jae.. apa ini..."

"Na-do sa-rang-hae Yun-ho-ya" ucap Jaejoong jelas

Yunhopun sontak memeluk Jaejoong erat. cintanya berbalas.

FLASHBACK END

"Jae hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Yoochun memastikan karena sedari tadi Jaejoong terus menunduk

Bukannya jawaban yang Yoochun dapat tetapi bahu Jaejoong bergetar. Tangan Jaejoong mengepal erat, seolah menahan sesuatu.

TES

Air mata menetes di tangan Jaejoong.

Makan malam, bunga, lagu romantis dan semua perlakuan romantis dari Yunho menguar dipikirannya. Sungguh ia tak mampu menghilangkan Yunho dari pikirannya.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH..." Teriak Jaejoong frustasi yang kemudian mendapat pelukan erat dari Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka sangat tahu alasan dibalik sikap Jaejoong yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menggerakkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan. Badannya terasa lelah sekali. Aktivitas belebihan yang diambilnya 5 bulan belakangan membuat tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, berat badannya juga semakin berkurang. Namun ia seolah tak peduli, ia terus mengisi hari-harinya dengan kegiatan yang padat.

Jaejoong menoleh ke sisi kamar tidur yang sekarang kosong, dulu Yunho sering berada di sana.

Dengan langkah gontai Jaejoong masuk ke kamar mandi, membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi. Jaejoong menatap sikat gigi yang terbengkalai di tempatnya, itu sikat gigi Yunho.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong membasuh mukanya, wajahnya tertunduk di wastafel, biasanya Yunho memeluknya dari belakang tapi sekarang?

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur diapartemen mewahnya, perutnya terasa lapar. Maklum saja, kemarin ia hanya makan sekali dan itupun Cuma sepotong pizza yang dibelikan Junsu saat bermain ke apartemennya, selebihya ia tak berselera.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari dalam lemari es. Perlahan ia mulai memotong bahan makanan sesuai dengan yang diinginkan. Entah kenapa tangannya bergerak untuk memasak ttekboki. Jaejoong memandang sayur yang hendak mendidih sambil sesekali mengaduk, matanya menerawang jauh.

FLASHBACK

"Boo.. kau masak ttekbokki?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk

CUP

"Kau paling tahu yang aku mau" ucap Yunho yang sebelumnya telah mendaratkan ciuman singkat di pipi Jaejoong.

"Pergilah dulu, jangan mengganggu kalau ingin segera makan makanan kesukaanmu"

GREEPP

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, "Aku menginginkanmu... kau makanan kesukaanku" bisik Yunho seduktif

PLETAAKKK

"Yah.. Jung Yunho... hentikan menciumi leherku... aissshhhh" kesal Jaejoong yang memukul Yunho menggunakan spatula.

CUP

CUP

CUP

Yunho terus menciumi leher dan telinga Jaejoong kemudian berlari menjauh sebelum pukulan lebih keras mendarat di telinganya.

Yunho tertawa menang

Sedangkan Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, namun kemudian tersenyum. Kebiasaan Yunho yang selalu menggodanya saat memasak, membuat pagi harinya ceria.

FLASHBACK END

Jaejoong meremas pegangan spatula dengan erat. wajahnya menunduk dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya air matanya terjatuh tanpa diminta.

_Setiap aku ingin tertawa, kau membuatku menangis_

_Kau menahanku hingga aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang aku mau karena setiap yang aku lakukan membuatku mengingatmu_

.

.

.

* * *

.

**_Whenever I miss you I break dawn like this_**

**_Even though I try to forget but I can't do it at all_**

.

Mobil Yunho memasuki area parkir apartemennya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Yunho keluar dengan mengenakan hoodie sampai menutupi mulut. Malam ini udara memang sangat dingin, membuat bibir Yunho bergetar kedinginan sedari tadi.

"Hyung.." teriak seorang namja dari arah belakang.

"Changmina..."

Namja bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Yunho itupun tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Yunho.

"Kau meninggalkan ini" ucap Changmin sambil memberikan ponsel

Yunho sedikit terkejut dengan ponsel yang dipegang Changmin. Bagaimana bisa ponsel tersebut tertinggal? Ia tak ingat sama sekali.

Yunho mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di saku, ia menerima ponsel dari tangan Changmin.

"Gomawo ne.."

Changmin tersenyum, "Mianhe, tadi tak sengaja aku melihat foto wallpapermu"

Yunho terdiam

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?"

"Kau mau menemaniku minum?"

Changmin memandang Yunho diam, lagi-lagi mabuk adalah hal yang dipilih Yunho.

.

.

"Hyung... hentikan... kau sudah terlalu banyak minum" Changmin menghentikan pergerakan tangan Yunho yang hendak menuangkan sebotol soju di gelas kecil.

"Wae Changmina... WAE?" teriak Yunho yang sudah mabuk

"Hyung..."

"Aku merindukannya"

Changmin memandang Yunho yang terus bergumam, Yunho benar-benar sudah mabuk berat.

"Aku benar-benar merindukannya, sudah hampir 1 tahun aku tak melihatnya.. aku benar-benar merindukannya..."

Changmin menjauhkan botol soju yang hendak di ambil Yunho.

"Kenapa dia.. _hiks_... tak mau.. _hik_... menemuiku? Apa dia sudah _hik_... benar-benar melupakanku? _Hik_... Apa dia tak merindukanku?" Ucap Yunho terbata-bata karena dia terus cegukan.

"Istirahatlah hyung.. besok kita ada latihan pagi hari"

"Aku merasa tak berguna _hik_ Changmina... aku tak berdaya tanpanya... _hik_... Apa dia tak peduli lagi padaku? Apa _hik _Jaejoong benar-benar tak mencintaiku _hik_ lagi? Tak adakah rasa rindu kepadaku?"

Changmin meghembuskan nafas beratnya... lagi-lagi penyebab Yunho mabuk adalah mengingat Jaejoong.

Dengan lemas Yunho mengambil ponselnya. Memandang wallpaper yang terpajang jelas. Wajah Jaejoong sedang mempoutkan bibirnya, wajah yang dulu sering ditampilkan Jaejoong ketika kemauannya tak dituruti Yunho.

Yunho terkikik sambil memandangi wallpaper ponselnya namun tak lama kemudian ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Changmin hanya bisa memandang Yunho miris, sudah terlalu sering ia melihat Yunho seperti ini. Semenjak ia berpisah dengan Jaejoong, Yunho sering menghabiskan malamnya seperti ini. Changmin sangat tahu karena ia sering menemani Yunho. Ia tak tega jika Yunho mabuk sendiri dan merusak berbagai jadwal yang sudah terjadwal.

Menyedihkan

Menyesakkan

Namun Changmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"Kau tahu Changmina..." ucap Yunho memecah keheningan

Changmin memandang Yunho diam

"Senyumnya, bibirnya, matanya, hidungnya, suaranya, dan aromanya masih terasa jelas sampai sekarang. Aku merindukannya.. benar-benar merindukannya..." Yunho meracau kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di meja, ia tertidur.

Changmin menatap iba ke arah Yunho dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Tuhan, melihatnya seperti ini sungguh menyakitkan. Apakah terlalu berlebihan jika aku meminta satu hal? Jika mereka ditakdirkan bersama, maka dekatkanlah mereka..." doa Changmin tulus

_Setiap aku merindukanmu, aku terpuruk seperti ini_

_Meskipun aku mencoba melupakan tapi aku tak dapat melakukannya_

.

.

* * *

.

**_If I can't see you again I really wanna forget_**

**_All about you that hold me_**

.

"Hyung, kita akan makan ramen.. kau mau ikut?" ucap Junsu yang sudah bersiap pergi bersama Yoochun.

"Dimana?" respon Jaejoong sambil memainkan ponselnya

"Entahlah... belum tahu, yang jelas kita ingin makan ramen" ucap Junsu yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Baiklah... aku ikut" ucap Jaejoong kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang sekeliling restaurant yang tak asing baginya. Restaurant jepang yang berada di pinggir kota seoul menjadi tempat yang dipilih Yoochun dan Junsu untuk makan ramen. Restaurant ini sederhana namun terkenal kelezatannya.

Sedikit ragu Jaejoong memasuki restaurant, membuat Yoochun dan Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya.

Yoochun dan Junsu masih membolak-balik buku menu, mereka bingung ingin memesan apa karena semua jenis ramen terlihat enak.

Jaejoong dengan sigap mengangkat tangannya dan tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan menghampiri kursi mereka.

"Aku pesan ramen paket D dan jangan terlalu pedas ne.." ucap Jaejoong fasih

Pelayan tersenyum dan mencatat pesanan Jaejoong.

"Apa Tuna Sushi masih ada?"

"Masih, Tuan"

"Aku pesan tuna sushi tapi jangan terlalu banyak alpukat"

"Ne..."

Yoochun dan Junsu memandang tak percaya ke arah Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong memesan dengan detail tanpa harus melihat buku menu?

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dan Junsu sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Wae? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Kalian tak ingin pesan sesuatu?"

"Ah ... eh... nee... aku pesan yang sama denganmu saja hyung" ucap Junsu kemudian

"Aku juga..." imbuh Yoochun

.

.

.

"Jae, kemarilah"

"Yunhoya... jangan menggandeng tanganku seperti ini... lihatlah, semua orang memandang aneh ke arah kita"

"Aiisshhh.. abaikan mereka..." ucap Yunho yang masih menggelendeng tangan Jaejoong. "Jja... duduklah..."

Jaejoong duduk terpaku di salah satu pojok restaurant jepang. Mata Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang baru saja berbicara dengan salah satu pelayan. Tak lama kemudian, Yunho datang dengan membawa sebuah roti cake lengkap dengan lilin yang sudah menyala.

"Sengil chukkahamnida... sengil chukkahamnida... saranghanen kim Jaejoong... sengil chukkahamnida..." Yunho bernyanyi sambil membawa cake ke depan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang takjub wajah Yunho, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangan. Gerak khas Jaejoong ketika takjub dan senang.

"Omo..." ucap Jaejoong ketika sebuah roti berhenti di depan wajahnya.

Yunho memasang senyum lebarnya, "Make a wish, Joongie.."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan berdoa

WUSSHHH

Lilin padam ketika Jaejoong meniup lilin.

"Happy birthday, boo" gumam Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong, mencium puncak kepalanya

BLUSSHH

Jaejoong tertunduk malu di pelukan Yunho, maklum saja beberapa pelayan masih disana.

"Ini sedikit berlebihan, Yun" gumam Jaejoong dengan pipi yang memerah sempurna

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan jika untuk membahagiakanmu, Jae"

Lagi-lagi pipi Jaejoong memerah

Yunho memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong, "Jja.. kita makan.. aku dengar disini ramennya sangat enak.. tak kalah dengan yang ada di restaurant bintang 5"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Beberapa staff memberitahuku jika disini ramennya enak"

"Jadi kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau menyukainya?"

"mmm... tentu saja" angguk Jaejoong antusias

"Ini.. cobalah" ucap Yunho sambil menyodorkan sumpit yang berisikan ramen. Yunho menyuapi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Yun... mereka"

"Sudah aku bilang, abaikan mereka" ucap Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Yunho tetap menyodorkan sumpitnya, mau tak mau Jaejoongpun memakan suapan Yunho.

"Aiggooo kyeopta ne..."

BLUSSHHH

"Ini benar-benar memalukan.. jangan memperlakukanku seperti itu" gerutu Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terus blushing

Yunho terkikik, "Kau tahu Jae?"

"mmm?"

"Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia hingga aku tak bernyawa lagi."

DEG

"Saranghae"

Entah kenapa mata Jaejoong malah berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Pabbo.. kenapa menangis" ucap Yunho sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Gomawo, Yunhoya..." gumam Jaejoong lirih, "Saranghae" lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jae.. hyung.. YAH.. JAE HYUNG"

DEG

"Yoochuna" gumam Jaejoong lirih, ia baru menyadari jika sedari tadi ia melamun

Yoochun dan Junsu memandang Jaejoong heran.

"Kau melamun? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Anni" Jaejoong bergumam dan mulau menyumpit ramen yang sedari tadi hanya di aduk-aduknya.

Yoochun dan Junsu memandang diam ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai memasukkan mie ramen ke mulutnya. Namun baru beberapa kunyahan, tiba-tiba mata Jaejoong berair dan tak lama kemudian air matanya menetes.

Jelas hal tersebut membuat Yoochun dan Junsu semakin bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan hyungnya ini.

Air mata terus menetes tak bisa berhenti, Jaejoong sesekali mengusa air matanya sambil terus memasukkan dan mengunyah ramen didalam mulutnya.

Isakan tangis terdengar, bercampur dengan suara kecapan mulut Jaejoong yang mengunyah ramen.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Junsu berbicara pelan, "Berhentilah mengunyah, kau akan tersedak hyung" lanjut Junsu mengingatkan

Tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong, ia terus mengunyah ramen hingga hampir habis.

"Hyung"

"Wae... Semua tempat yang aku kunjungi selalu mengingatkanku padanya.. ini menyesakkan Junsuya... Semua tentangnya membuatku tak bisa melupakannya. Aku ingin menemuinya... tapi jika tak bisa, aku ingin melupakannya... Aku benar-benar menyedihkan.. perasaan ini benar-benar menyedihkan" Jaejoong bergumam disela makan ramennya.

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Sejujurnya mereka tak tega melihat Jaejoong terus menerus seperti ini. Tapi apalah daya mereka, seberapapun mereka mencoba menghibur Jaejoong tapi ada hal yang diluar kuasa mereka selalu membuat Jaejoong mengingat Yunho. Sungguh satu tahun belakangan ini, benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi Jaejoong.

_Jika aku tidak dapat menemuimu lagi, aku benar-benar ingin melupakanmu, semua tentangmu yang menguasai diriku_

.

.

.

* * *

.

**_Whenev_****_er I wanna laugh, you make me cry_**

**_You keep me from doing even one thing as I want_**

.

"Aku tak menyangka jika putrimu sudah tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang sangat cantik, Mr. Kwon"

Tawa lebar menghiasi bibir Mr. Kwon, "Yunho, juga sudah menjadi namja yang tampan dan menawan, Mr. Jung"

Senyum indah menghiasi bibir Mr. dan Mrs. Jung. Malam ini ada acara makan malam antara dua keluarga di kediaman Yunho, di Gwangju. Hal ini pula yang menyebabkan Yunho harus pulang setelah menyelesaikan jadwal performnya di Seoul.

"Kau terlihat lelah nak Yunho" ucap Mrs. Kwon lembut

Yunho tersenyum, "Hanya sedikit lelah karena perjalanan jauh, ahjumma... tapi sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang" ucap Yunho sopan

"Aigooo... kau benar-benar menantu idaman" komentar Mrs. Kwon sambil menepuk tangan Yunho yang ada di meja.

Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, Mr. Jung... apakah kita sepakat untuk lebih mendekatkan keluarga kita?" ucap Mr. Kwon yang mau tak mau membuat Yunho kaget. Sejujurnya, ia tak tahu alasan di balik makan malam keluarga ini. Tapi sepertinya sekarang tergambar dengan jelas di benak Yunho, orangtuanya ingin menjodohkan dia dengan putri keluarga Kwon yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di depannya itu.

Tawa renyah terdengar dari bibir Mr. Jung, "Aku sangat ingin mempunyai menantu secantik putri anda"

"Tapi alangkah baiknya jika kita membiarkan mereka berdua untuk saling mengenal terlebih dahulu" tiba-tiba Mrs. Jung menambahkan.

Mr Jung nampak kurang setuju, terbukti dengan kerutan dikeningnya saat menatap Mrs. Jung. 'Apakah ummanya membelanya?' gumam Yunho dalam hati

Mr. dan Mrs. Kwon tersenyum, "Ne.. anda benar Mrs. Jung... kita serahkan semuanya kepada mereka berdua. Toh semua yang menjalani mereka berdua, jadi biarlah mereka saling mengenal terlebih dahulu." Ucap Mrs. Kwon bijak.

Mr. dan Mrs. Jung pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kau telat 15 menit"

"Mianhe.." ucap Yunho sambil terengah

'Kau harus membelikanku es krim"

"ne.. ne.. arra"

"Jja.. kita beli es krim" ucap Boa sambil menggandeng mesra lengan Yunho.

Ya, Yunho dan Boa sedang berada di taman bermain. Semenjak pertemuannya malam itu, Yunho dan Boa berusaha saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sejujurnya, Yunho enggan melakukan perjodohan ini. Tapi ia tak ingin membuat appanya semakin murka. Alhasil ia hanya bisa menjalankan semua yang orangtuanya perintahkan.

"Yunnie.. belikan aku es krim vanila"

"Boo, kau baru makan es krim strawberry..."

"Kau tak mau membelikanku? Ya sudah.. aku beli sendiri..." ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yah.. Jae... baby.."

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Joongie..."

"Aku membencimu"

GREPPP

CUP

"MWOYA"

PLETAKKK

Yunho hanya nyengir ketika pukulan mendarat di keningnya. Pantas saja, di taman bermain Yunho dengan sengaja mencium bibir Jaejoong, tujuannya untuk membuat Jaejoong tak ngambek lagi. Tapi sungguh, di taman bermain ini sedang ramai orang. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?

"Kau tak marah lagi?"

"Kapan aku marah?" ucap Jaejoong sambil meninggalkan Yunho, berjalan menuju stand ice cream.

"Ahjussi, berikan aku satu es krim vanila"

Penjual es krim tersenyum dan memberikan satu es krim vanila.

GREPP

"Gomawo, ahjussi..."

"YAHHH.. Yunhoya...!"

"mmm.. mashita" ucap Yunho setelah menjilat es krim ditangannya. "Kau mau?"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Cobalah, ini sangat enak" ucap Yunho sambil menyodorkan es krim ke depan bibir Jaejoong.

"Ini sisamu, aku tak mau" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eiii... rasanya akan lebih enak Jae.. cobalah" desak Yunho

Jaejoong memutarkan bola matanya, selalu seperti ini cara Yunho merayunya. Dan selalu dengan cara seperti ini, Yunho berhasil membuatnya tak marah lagi.

Jaejoongpun menjilat eskrim didepannya.

"Enak kan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng

"Atau kau mau yang dari sini?" ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

PLETAAKK

Yunh tertawa sedangkan Jaejoong blushing. Sekilas ia menoleh ke arah penjual es krim yang sudah tua dan sedang tertawa ke arah mereka.

"Kalian akan terus bersama hingga maut memisahkan, aku bisa melihatnya... kalian ditakdirkan bersama"

DEG

"Ahjussi. Kami..."

"Bahagialah.. kalian akan bahagia bersama... saling melengkapi satu sama lain"

Jaejoong akan berucap sesuatu namun Yunho sudah menggenggam tangannya, "Ne.. gomawo ahjussi...

"jagalah dia"

"Pasti ahjussi..."

Namja penjual es krim itupun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Bahagialah"

Yunho menunduk hormat, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. Tak lama kemudian Yunho dan Jaejoong berpamitan. Dan entah kenapa setelah itu, Yunho semakin yakin untuk terus bersama Jaejoong, menjaganya dan mencitainya hingga maut memisahkan.

"Yunhoya.. hei.. Yunho... apa yang kau pesan?"

"Ah eh... mmm? Apa?" Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aiisshhh.. kau ini kenapa? Sedari tadi kau hanya diam dan aku ajak bicara juga tak menimpali sama sekali" Boa berucap kesal

"Mianhe"

"Bisakah kau mengucapkan kata lain selain mianhe?"

Yunho terdiam, ia tak sadar jika sedari tadi ia jarang bicara dan hanya mianhe yang ia ucapkan.

Melihat Yunho yang terdiam, membuat Boa semakin kesal.

"Aiisshhhh... lupakan.. aku tak jadi membeli es krim.. aku mau jalan-jalan saja"

Yunho hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya sambil mengikuti Boa yang nampak marah. Seharusnya bermain di taman bermain seperti sekarang ini membuat Yunho tertawa, tapi kenapa sulit sekali untuk bahagia sekarang?

.

.

_Setiap aku ingin tertawa, kau membuatku menangis_

_Kau menahanku hingga aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang aku mau karena setiap yang aku lakukan membuatku mengingatmu_

.

.

.

* * *

.

**_Whenever I miss you I break dawn like this_**

**_Even though I try to forget but I can't do it at all_**

.

Jaejoong menenggak bir di bar milik temannya Hong Seok Cheon.

"Jae.. kau sudah mabuk" ucap Hong Seok Cheon mengingatkan

Jaejoong tertawa, jelas kalau ia sudah sangat mabuk.

"Hyung, Apa dia masih mau menjemputku sekarang ini?"

"Jae... jangan seperti ini... dia akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Dia bahkan tak meghubungiku sama sekali"

"Bukankah kau yang tak mau menerima semua telpon darinya?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu sampai seberapa lama ia bertahan"

"Bukan begitu caranya Jae... kau tahu, dia sempat ke sini beberapa waktu yang lalu. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda denganmu. Dia tersiksa, sama sepertimu. Kalian saling mencintai dan saling ingin memiliki. Haruskah kalian melanjutkan semua kepedihan ini? Apakah tidak mungkin untuk memberikannya kesempatan? Bukankah dia juga ingin memperjuangkanmu?"

Jaejoong diam

"Pikirkan baik-baik ucapanku... aku tahu kau mabuk sekarang, tapi aku yakin kau mengingat pembicaraan ini."

Jaejoong masih diam, memandang botol bir didepannya.

"Hubungan yang kalian jalani memang membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra. Bukankah kau juga mengerti? Sejujurnya, sangat menyakitkan melihatmu seperti ini. Aku harap kau bisa mengambil keputusan sebelum semua terlambat dan membuatmu menyesal."

Jaejoong masih saja diam mendengarkan ucapan namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarganya sendiri itu.

"Jja.. aku tinggal kau sendiri... jangan berbuat onar.. ingat, dia tak akan menyukainya"

"Kau paling tahu bagaimana mengendalikanku, hyung" kekeh Jaejoong

Hong Seok Cheon hanya tersenyum dan menutup ruang VIP di bar-nya yang dulu sering dikunjungi Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama.

.

.

"Aku mabuk, cepat jemput aku sekarang"

"Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan melakukan apapun, aku akan kesana"

"Arra..."

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Jae..."

"yunhoya" gumam Jaejoong yang tersenyum mabuk

"Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tak mabuk?"

"hehehehe..." Jaejoong tertawa, aroma alkohol menyengat keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah mengingatkannya, Yun.. tapi sepertinya ia sedang bandel"

Yunho tersenyum

"Apa kalian ada masalah?"

"Dia hanya cemburu melihatku berfoto dengan model lain. Dan malam ini adalah sesi pemotretannya... Ia memang sempat berpamitan ingin ke tempatmu, aku sudah mengingatkan agar ia tak mabuk, tapi sepertinya ia memang benar-benar sedang ingin berulah"

Hong Seok Cheon tertawa, "Dia memang pencemburu berat... meski di bibirnya ia tak mengatakan keberatan, tapi hatinya pasti sudah mendidih" canda Hong Seok Cheon.

"Kau benar, Hyung..." Yunho tertawa sambil mencoba memapah Jaejoong untuk keluar ruangan, "Tapi sikap posesifnya yang seperti ini yang membuatku semakin mencintainya.. entah kenapa aku merasa aman dan nyaman dengan sikapnya ini... bukankah ini berarti bahwa ia benar-benar mencintaiku dan tak ingin kehilanganku?"

Hong Seok Cheonpun terkikik, "Kalian memang pasangan aneh.. Jja, segera bawa dia pulang.. dan buat dia tenang... aku rasa meskipun dia terlihat tegar di luar, tapi jika berhadapan denganmu, membuatnya sangat rapuh dan menyedihkan" kekeh Hong Seok Cheon

Yunho tersenyum, "justru aku yang terlihat sangat mudah ketika berhadapan dengannya hyung.. aku sanggup memberikan apapun yang ia minta... hanya dengan satu ucapannya, aku tak ragu memberikan apapun yang ia minta"

Hong Seok Cheon tersenyum memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Semoga kalian terus bersama selamanya"

.

.

"hati-hati.. perhatikan jalannya.. Jae" ucap Yunho sambil memapah jaejoong yang sedang mabuk berat menuju tempat parkir mobilnya di tepi jalan.

"Yunhoya.."

"mmm?"

"cium aku sekarang?"

DEG

Yunho terperangah mendengar permintaan Jaejoong. Sungguh ini adalah tepi jalan sedang ramai lalu lalang banyak orang.

Yunho diam, Jaejoong masih menatapnya tajam.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya, ia mencoba memapah Jaejoong menuju mobil. Dengan sengaja Yunho mengabaikan permintaan Jaejoong, ia sangat tahu Jaejoong sedang mabuk sekarang.

Dengan keras Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho, "Lihatlah.. itulah kau...! Selalu ada tembok penghalang diantara kita berdua. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan mengenai hal ini" Jaejoong berteriak kesal sambil memukul bahu Yunho.

"Kau tak mau menciumku karena kita berdua namja? Kau tak mau di anggap aneh oleh orang-orang disana?" Jaejoong terus berteriak

Yunho memandang Jaejoong nanar.

Untungnya malam itu Yunho memakai hoodie, tak lama Yunhopun menarik dan menutupkan hoodienya di kepala Jaejoong.

KISS

Yunho mencium Jaejoong di tepi jalan, seperti yang Jaejoong inginkan. Jaejoong yang awalnya terus mencoba berteriak, kemudian mulai tenang. Ia mengulum dan menyesap bibir Yunho. Tangannya juga menggenggam erat kemeja Yunho. Yunho memegang pinggang Jaejoong, agar Jaejoong tak terjatuh. Entah kenapa ciuman Jaejoong malam ini lebih menuntut.

Setelah dirasa tenang, Yunho kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris saat mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Jika aku menelponmu sekarang, apakah kau akan kesini sekarang juga Yun?" gumam Jaejoong. "Aku merindukanmu.. sungguh..."

_Setiap aku merindukanmu, aku terpuruk seperti ini_

_Meskipun aku mencoba melupakan tapi aku tak dapat melakukannya_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_To love one is so hard like this_**

**_I honestly didn't realize that before_**

**_. _**

"Yun... apa kau tak suka dengan perjodohan kita? Kenapa kau tak banyak bicara dan sering terlihat melamun?" Boa mencecar Yunho dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Yunho hanya menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan tersenyum memandang Boa yang sedang duduk di kursi depan samping kemudinya.

"Apa kau sebenarnya memiliki kekasih?"

Yunho menggeleng

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat tak suka dengan perjodohan ini?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho yang dengan sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya di depan ruko. Ia tak berkonsentrasi jika Boa terus mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Boa mempoutkan bibirnya, "Meski kau berusaha tersenyum dan selalu ada untukku, tapi pikiranmu seperti tak sedang bersamaku" keluh Boa

"Mianhe"

"Ck.." Boa berdecak, "Katakan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Yunho terdiam

"Kau tahu kita akan segera menikah, Yun... tapi aku merasa kedekatan kita selama 6 bulan terakhir tak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Apa kau ingin kita menikah dengan situasi seperti ini?"

Yunho masih diam

Boa menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Aku tak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tak mencintaiku" ucap Boa kemudian. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin mengatakannya, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa kasihan melihat Yunho seperti ini. Bagai mayat hidup, bernapas namun tak memiliki hati. Sejujurnya, boa sangat tertarik kepada Yunho. Yunho adalah pribadi yang menarik dan penyayang, tak sulit bagi siapapun untuk jatuh hati kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Yunho hendak mengatakan sesuatu kepada Boa, namun tiba-tiba matanya melihat sesosok yang hampir dua tahun lebih ini dirindukannya.

Mata Yunho menyipit dan membelalak ketika apa yang dilihatnya bukan hanya halusinasi belaka.

"YAH... YUNHOYA... kau mau kemana?" Teriak Boa yang melihat Yunho keluar mobil begitu saja.

.

"Jae.."

DEG

"Yunho"

Aroma alkohol menyeruak, "Kau mabuk?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, matanya masih terus memandang sosok namja yang berdiri didepannya itu.

"Ini kau?" gumam Jaejoong

Yunho memandang Jaejoong haru

"Apa ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mencoba menjulurkan tangannya ke pipi Yunho

Dengan segera Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menyentuhkan tangan itu ke pipinya. "Ne.. ini aku Jae" gumam Yunho yang tak terasa meneteskan air mata.

"Kau semakin tampan" racau Jaejoong, maklum ia sangat mabuk berat.

"JAE... Kau.. Oh .. YUNHO?" namja yang baru keluar dari bar terlihat kaget melihat Yunho.

"Hyung..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini?"

"Aku sedang berada didekat sini, dan aku melihatnya mabuk"

"Bisakah kau bawa dia kedalam? Biarkan dia istirahat di ruangan biasanya"

"Ne, hyung..." ucap Yunho kemudian memapah Jaejoong masuk kedalam bar.

Boa yang memandang jelas kejadian di depannya itu hanya bisa menatap shock.

"Jae.. minumlah..." ucap Yunho sambil mencoba menenggakkan obat penghilang efek minuman alkohol.

Jaejoong menenggak habis isi botol kecil yang dipegang Yunho. Iapun kemudian ambruk di sofa ruang VIP bar milik Hong Seok Cheon.

"Dia sering kesini akhir-akhir ini. Dan sering pulang dengan mabuk berat" gumam Hong Seok Cheon memberitahu

"Apa dia selalu sendiri? Tak pernah di temani Yoochun ataupun Junsu?"

Hong Seok Cheon menggeleng.

"Ia tak pernah mau terlihat menyedihkan di depan mereka"

Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya, ia kemudian melepaskan sepatu dan merenggangkan ikat pinggang Jaejoong, membuka beberapa kancing kemeja yang dipakai Jaejoong.

Hong Seok Cheon terenyuh melihat Yunho yang begitu perhatian kepada Jaejoong. Masih sama seperti dulu, tak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Apa benar-benar tak ada solusi untuk masalah kalian?" tanya Hong Seok Cheon memecah keheningan.

Yunho terdiam sejenak, matanya memandang rindu kepada sesosok namja yang sedang mabuk berat didepannya ini. Tak lama kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "entah kenapa semuanya terasa sulit, hyung... dia tak ingin membuatku menjadi anak durhaka.. Ia harus merelakanku meski ia mencintaiku.. ini menyakitkan.. aku tahu... karena aku merasa hal yang sama" Yunho berucap jujur.

"Lalu apa kau akan tetap membiarkan dirinya dan dirimu merasakan kesakitan lebih lama?"

Yunho diam

"Tak adakah solusi lain yang bisa kau ambil?"

Yunho masih terdiam.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk menyakiti hati orangtuamu, Yun.. semua keputusan ada di tanganmu... aku hanya ingin kau memutuskan hal yang tepat untukmu.. aku tak ingin kau menyesali keputusanmu sendiri"

Yunho tahu betul apa maksud Hong Seok Cheon, pria yang sudah dia anggap sebagai hyungnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Hong Seok Cheon meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua.

Yunho menangis ketika melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat rapuh dan lemah. Sungguh, ia merindukan Jaejoong. Sangat rindu. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika mencintai seseorang bisa sampai sedalam dan sesulit ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae.. hanya dirimu... apakah kau tetap tak ingin berjuang bersamaku? Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu, bisakah kita bersama lagi? Bukankah katamu aku adalah separuh jiwamu? Apa kau tak membayangkan jika aku kehilanganmu? Separuh jiwaku telah hilang hampir 2 tahun ini.. dan ini benar-benar menyiksaku... maukah kau kembali kepadaku, my other half?" ucap Yunho sambil membelai lembut pipi Jaejoong.

Yeoja cantik yang berdiri di ambang pintu, mengepalkan tangannya. Telinganya cukup jelas untuk mendengar apa yang Yunho katakan dan otaknya cukup cerdas untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Mereka bahkan sudah saling mencintai, jauh sebelum dia mengenalmu" ucap Hong Seok Cheon sambil menepuk bahu yeoja itu.

"Jadi karena ini kau tak pernah bisa mencintaiku, Yun?"

_Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya jika mencintai seseorang bisa sampai sesulit ini_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_Wh_****_enever I wanna laugh, you make me cry_**

**_You keep me from doing even one thing as I want_**

**_Whenever I miss you I break dawn like this_**

**_Even though I try to forget but I can't do it at all_**

.

"Aboci... Moon Bin datang" teriak anak laki-laki berumur 3 tahun berlari menuju pekarangan Jung.

"Awww... cucuku sudah sangat besar sekarang.. Aigooo kau tampan sekali" ucap Mr. Jung sambil memeluk dan mencium cucu semata wayangnya gemas.

"Kalian pasti lelah... masuklah! Istirahatlah di dalam" ucap Mrs. Jung sambil tersenyum hangat.

Yunho tersenyum dan memasuki rumah orangtuanya dengan menggandeng pujaan hatinya.

"Appa... apa nanti kita akan menginap dicini? mmm?" ucap Moon bin sambil bergelayut di kaki Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum dan berjongkok, menangkupkan tangannya di pipi gembul putra semata wayangnya.  
"Moon bin ingin menginap di rumah aboji?"

"mmm.. Binnie lindu aboci" Angguk moon bin antusias

Yunho mengecup hidung Moon bin gemas. "Kau mau appa mengijinkanmu?"

"Ne.. appa... apa Binnie halus meminta ijin papa dulu?"

Yunho kembali mencium pipi putranya, gemas. Iapun mengangguk, "Jika papa mengijinkan, maka appa akan mengijinkan"

Moon Bin langsung beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho, dan berjalan riang menuju orang yang dituju.

"Papa..." Teriak Moon Bin sambil memeluk namja di dekat Mrs. Jung.

"Waeyo.. chagi..."

"Papa.. Binnie boleh tidul dengan aboci?" ucap Moon Bin sambil menggelayutkan tangannya manja

"mmmm..." nampak namja cantik itu berpura-pura berpikir, sengaja menggoda moon bin.

"Papa Boo"

EEHH?

Jaejoong mendelik, mendengar ucapan Moon Bin yang memanggilnya Boo. Pasti Moon Bin belajar dari Yunho, ketika merajuk selalu memanggilnya seperti itu. Aigoo..

"Boleh ya papa" gumam Moon Bin manja, ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Jaejoong tahu, dari mana Moon Bin belajar mempoutkan bibirnya seperti ini ketika merajuk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum memandang Moon Bin yang sedang merajuk dan bergelayut manja di lehernya.

"Papa.." gumam Moon Bin sambil memberikan doe eyesnya

Jaejoong menyerah, "Papa akan mengijinkan binnie... tapi Binnie harus mencium papa dulu"

CUP

Moon Bin mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

"Calanghae..papa"

"Aigooo.. kau paling bisa merayu papa" kikik Jaejoong sambil mencium gemas pipi gembul Moon Bin

Mr dan Mrs. Jung memandang pemandangan didepannya dengan haru.

"Kalian menginaplah disini malam ini" Mr. Jung menginterupsi

"Iya.. Jae... bujuklah Yunho supaya mau menginap disini" Mrs. Jung mengimbuhkan.

"Ne.. appa, umma.. aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Yunho"

Moon Bin melompat-lompat senang ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia, appa, dan papanya menginap di rumah Aboji Jung. Selama ini, Moon Bin selalu ditinggal sendiri menginap di rumah Jung.

Hidup adalah misteri, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi semua harus dijalani.

Setelah pertemuan Yunjae malam itu, Yunho bersikeras untuk tetap memilih Jaejoong untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Meski menyisipkan duka di hati Mr. dan Mrs. Jung, namun mereka tetap tak bisa membenci Yunho. Yunho sangat berarti bagi mereka berdua. Apapun yang terjadi, Yunho tetaplah putra mereka. Mereka tak menyesal telah memberikan restu karena mereka bisa melihat putranya bahagia. Tak ada seorangpun orangtua yang ingin melihat anaknya tak bahagia, begitupula dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Jung. Tapi tahukah kalian jika kebahagiaan adalah relatif? Ya.. kebahagiaan sangatlah relatif karena tergantung dari siapa yang melihatnya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti bahwa bahagia adalah hak semua manusia.

_Setiap aku ingin tertawa, kau membuatku menangis_

_Kau menahanku hingga aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang aku mau karena setiap yang aku lakukan membuatku mengingatmu_

_Setiap aku merindukanmu, aku terpuruk seperti ini_

_Meskipun aku mencoba melupakan tapi aku tak dapat melakukannya_

_Jadi_

_Aku memutuskan untuk tak melupakanmu karena aku tak mampu_

_Aku memutuskan untuk tak menghindarimu karena aku tak bisa_

_Jika hanya dengan bersama kita bisa bahagia_

_Maka kita harus bersama_

_Tak peduli semua berkata apa_

_Kita harus tetap bersama_

_Selamanya _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_END (?)_**

* * *

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=_

_Ahhh... akhirnya.. maxy menyelesaikan one shoot kedua..._

_Maxy selalu mengakhiri cerita dengan happy ending.. karena cerita adalah doa... ceileee... hehehhee_

_Jujur saja, maxy sangat berharap jika yunjae bisa bersama selamanya, bahagia berdua, bukan hanya di dunia ep ep but in the real life too... ^_^_

_Sejujurnya, maxy selalu kesulitan dalam membuat cerita oneshoot. Apalagi yang minim humor begini. Tapi maxy ingin mencoba tantangan baru... mencoba membuat one shoot yang bisa menyentuh hati pembaca, feelnya sampai ke pembaca dengan benar.. meski epep ini masih produk gagal, but maxy berusaha share agar jika ada beberapa reader ataupun author lain yang berkenan mampir, bisa memberikan masukan dan saran untuk berbagi tips dalam membuat oneshoot yang keren.._

_M? Kok gak ada NC? Bagi maxy, rated M gak harus ada NC.. kedalaman cerita, masalah, dan kalimat yang digunakan juga bisa menjadi dasar pemilihan rate. Menurut maxy sih.. mian kalo misal maxy salah.. hehehe #bow_

_Sebenarnya masih ada keinginan maxy untuk lanjutin epep ini 1 chap lagi, bercerita tentang bagaimana Mr. Jung menyetujui Yunjae dan bagaimana kehidupan Yunjae dengan Moon Bin.. plus darimana Moonbin berasal. Tapi entahlah... maxy masih belum tahu mau lanjut apa gak.. nunggu review dari teman-teman dulu aje ye... :)_

_Kritik dan saran maxy terima dengan tangan yang terbuka. _

_So_

_Review pleasee.. ^^_


End file.
